


Zeitgeist

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cry For Help Spoilers, Gen, Multi, Other, Sardonyx - Freeform, Spoilers, Stevenbomb, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection. A chapter is written after each new episode. Probably unconnected as each is based on the newest episode. More of a fun challenge for myself than anything else. Probable continuity and rewrite after the last episode releases.</p><p>1- Garnet drabble based on Cry For Help<br/>2- Greg drabble based on Keystone Motel<br/>3- Onion drabble based on Onion Friend<br/>4- Pearl drabble based on Historical Friction.<br/>5- Peridot drabble based on Friend-Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is more for fun than anything else. Still I'm looking to improve so please comment/critique.

Garnet shivered although she wasn’t cold. It was a habit she’d learnt from Steven. The winds along the beachfront were brisk and the cloud hung low over the sand. The others were cooped up in their rooms, Nobody had spoken since they returned from the mission. Pearl had stammered a few apologies, but Garnet suspected they were more for her sake. Even Steven had awkwardly shuffled off to sleep. 

Garnet had needed to get out and clear her head. So here she was slinking along the abandoned board-walk. The place creaked with her every step and she soon reached the end of the pier for the third time. All this pacing was getting her nowhere and she was began to get annoyed. She sat down and stared into the murky waters below. She looked a tragic figure with her dropped shoulders and fixed gaze. She was relieved nobody would see her She removed her visor and placed it carefully beside her, It caught the moon’s light. What little there was through the clouds.

Her three eyes stared back at her. Normally this would bring her a little joy, remind her what she was and why she was fighting, but today it only reminded her of how little she was understood. She studied her own face carefully. Her eyes sparkled with both rage and sadness.

How could they do that to her?, They were her friends. Fusion was about trust and mutual respect, It was open and honest, but they’d used her for their own ends. It’d been so long since she was Sardonyx, it’d been a nostalgic fusion, but to be exploited like that and by Pearl of all people. Garnet felt the plank splinter under her fist, Pearl, the selfless solider, Sardonyx wasn’t a toy, She was a gem with feelings and emotions, Why didn’t Pearl respect that?

She couldn’t, no she wouldn’t forgive Pearl, not yet. but, her anger was replaced with sadness. There was someone else she needed to apologise to. It hadn’t been right to form Sugulite. Amethyst had been clearly uncomfortable. Fusion was not “to make weak gems strong”. Garnet had behaved no better than Jasper. It was difficult to forgive and she hoped Amethyst would understand. As she replaced her visor, she considered using her future vision with it she could find the perfect apology, no mistakes. She sighed heavily, “It wouldn’t be right,” she remarked to nobody in particular. She’d do this the hard way. She owed her friends that much she thought, even if she didn’t quite forgive them.

She began walking back to the house, slower this time. The words of her apology forming in her head. She thought she might ask Steven, but she owed him an apology to. They all did.He deserved better.

The lights of the house shone like a beacon. Somebody was awake. As Garnet got closer she could hear the growing sound of an argument. Her pace quickened and she reached the door. Her gauntlet rapped against the light screen door and the house fell silent as she entered.

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven huddled together in the kitchen. Steven stole occasional glances at Garnet from behind the counter, but the others didn’t dare move.

Garnet broke the silence 

“This ends now, all of you to your rooms” her tone accepted no resistance.

Pearl and Amethyst slunk obediently through the temple door.

“That means you too Steven”

“Awww, but, I,”

“Now Steven”

Garnet ran her hand through his hair. She’d settle this in the morning.


	2. 2- Keystone Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg handles the aftermath of the events of Keystone Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun. I really wanted to try write Greg. Please tell me how I did.

## Zeitgeist two

Greg peered sheepishly inside the diner. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. The table had been violently overturned and the floor and walls were spattered with discarded breakfast. He took a breath to steady himself and stepped inside. The remains of plates and breakfast crunched under his feet. He looked nervously around. The diner was abandoned, but Greg couldn’t just walk out. He had to do the right thing, for Steven. Nervously he approached the counter, trailing the remains of an egg behind him. 

The woman at the counter was short and elderly. She looked up from her phone with an uninterested gaze. Until she recognised her. The receiver slammed onto the hook and she fixed him with her cold blue eyes.

“You..Your Friends, My Diner” She said sharply, 

Greg shifted uncomfortably on his feet and attempted to speak.

“Hey.. I’m sorry about my friends.. they can be a little” He said

“A little.., they trashed my diner, that little red one” 

Greg attempted to speak again, but she cut him off. He waited uncomfortably and surveyed the diner again. Man, Ruby could certainly do some damage. He looked down at the discarded breakfast. Its smile now a mangled mess, much like this trip he thought.

The woman coughed and “ what are you going to do about my diner” She asked accusingly. 

Greg forced himself to meet her eyes. I’ll, I’ll pay for the damages and the breakfasts” He said.

It would eat into the savings on those brushes and after gas costs, he’d have lost money on this trip. He sighed.

“Do you.. take cheques?” He asked hopefully.

She scoffed, looked him over in his white vest, now stained with sauce, right down to his worn sandals. 

“No.. Cash” the woman barked.

Greg nodded reluctantly and reached into his wallet. A few coins fell and rolled under one of the nearby booths. Greg reached for them out of reflex and the womans laugh filled the diner.

His ears and face flushed tomato red, but he held his temper. It wasn’t the fist time he’d been humiliated. He was just glad Steven couldn’t see it. He reached into his wallet and handed the woman a wad of crinkled, well worn bills

“Thanks” she said without sincerity.

He stood awkwardly for a moment.

“Lovely diner you have here” he said

She said nothing, but he felt decidedly unwelcome and left.

His wallet felt much lighter as he walked and he wondered whether he could afford gas. Still, he’d done the right thing. He’d promised Rose he’d raise Steven properly, even if he had to humiliate himself.

He’d have to talk to Garnet about Steven. The Gems had promised to keep Steven safe, but he worried they might be missing the human touch. It’d been a while since he’d seen Steven get that mad. The red one... Ruby? might be a bad influence on him. 

He found Steven and Garnet sat patiently in the van. Steven was strumming on his father’s guitar. His small hands slipped awkwardly on the large guitar and so the tune was lilting and broken. Still, Greg enjoyed, Garnet seemed to as well.

Steven stopped playing and smiled. Greg couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hey, look Dad, Free Ice” Steven raised the bag triumphantly above his head and the ramshackle van shook a little.

“Cool” Greg said embracing Steven.

For a moment they sat wordlessly in the van and Greg wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. 3-Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion visits Steven and Amethyst and Vidalia catch up. A drabble based on "Onion Friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> (It's the longest of the stevenbomb drabbles so far, but this one was the easiest to write). I'm having fun.

Steven was busy in the kitchen preparing himself a late breakfast. Garnet and Pearl were away on missions and so he’d been able to sleep in. He was just pouring himself a bowl of cereal, when he heard the screen door creak open.  
Strange, It can’t have been Garnet or Pearl they’d have used the warp pad and it wasn’t Connie because she always insisted on knocking first.

Steven looked up from his bowl to see Amethyst, Vidalia and Onion ?!

“Yea, so this is the house, pretty jacked right” Amethyst said gesturing.

“It’s nice and right by the sea, You must let me paint the view sometime” Vidalia said.   
“Psh... wouldn’t you rather paint me instead?” Amethyst said coyly.  
Vidalia giggled for a moment, “ Not in front of the children Amethyst” Vidalia said smiling.

“Ah, yea, Steven, go play with Onion” Amethyst said.

Onion’s arms were wrapped tightly around his mother’s leg. He peered nervously out from behind them at Steven.“Hey Onion, Steven said pouring the milk onto his cereal, Wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me?”Onion shook his head and muttered something to his mother.

“Actually Steven, there’s something he wants to show you. Onion held out his hand. Clutched in his tiny fingers was a clear plastic sphere. He rolled it along the ground hesitantly.Steven reached down and picked it up, Suspended in the sphere like a corrupted Gem was a mysterious figure with long hair and a cool red scarf.

“Is this Ranger Gal?” Steven asked with excitement. “But, this only came out last week.” That’s so cool. 

Onion smiled and nodded. He let go of his mother’s leg and looked at Steven expectantly.Steven looked confused for a moment.Ranger Gal sat captive and motionless on the wooden floor.

“Oh..” he smiled sheepishly Steven rolled it back to Onion.“Aww you’re so lucky Onion, wanna watch the G.U.Y.S & G.A.L.S movie with me” Steven asked making his way into the lounge.

Onion nodded and the the two of them ran rapidly upstairs to Steven’s room.

If Pearl were here she’d have scolded him, but she was busy on missions. She was always busy on missions these days.

Steven removed the Crying Breakfast Friends DVD and inserted the G.U.Y.S & G.A.L.S movie.

Vidalia looked over at Amethyst.

“It’s nice to see Onion making friends, Now how about you show me that beach view?”

“Bah, forget about that, come here” Amethyst led Vidalia over to the Temple Door. 

The door opened into Amethyst’s room, Mountains of rubble and trash seemed to stretch for miles.

Vidalia covered her hand with her mouth “ It’s bigger on the inside” she said in shock.

“It’s just Gem stuff, come on” Amethyst took Vidalia’s hand and almost leapt across the threshold. 

“You boys have fun and play nice” Vidalia shouted up to them as the door’s closed.

Steven was sat against the foot of his bed and Onion had perched above him.

“Ready Onion?” Steven asked. Onion nodded emphatically.

****

The temple door opened again and the house was lit by the warm tones of the setting sun. Amethyst and Vidalia entered. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had that much fun Amethyst, You’ll have to let me bring my paints next time. Still, these photos are pretty nice. I’ll get some good paintings from these.”

Amethyst looked down at the floor, “ It’s nothing V” she said quickly. 

“I had fun today” Amethyst said not looking up

“We’ll have to do this again” Vidalia said, It’s gotten so late.

Vidalia stopped “ Oh my god, Why didn’t you tell me Amethyst?” 

“What?”

That painting I did of your friend, Rose, You’ve still got it. It’s really awful, the lines, the colour, everything, I’ll have to do another right away”

“Is she around?” Vidalia asked

“It’s complicated, you know Gem Stuff,” Amethyst deflected the question. “Anyway’s it’s getting late, you’d better go before Pearl finds out you were here”

“She doesn’t like humans in the temple” Amethyst said shrugging.

Vidalia looked shocked for a moment and then nodded.

“Onion, say bye to Steven it’s time to go”

Onion appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at his mother

“Alright, five minutes” Vidalia shrugged 

Amethyst and Vidalia hugged at the doorway and stepped out onto the beach-front together

“I like Triangle Gal, she makes mistakes sometimes, but she always does the right thing” Steven said picking his toys up in his arms and placing them away. 

“Who do you like best Onion?” Steven asked, the capsules grasped between his arms.

Onion pointed at the Orange Gal nestled in Steven’s Arm’s”

“Yea, she’s pretty great, I wish the fans weren’t so hard on her though” Steven said.

He’d just finished putting Explorer Gal back, she was the pride of his collection, when the capsules spilled out of Steven’s hand and scattered across the room noisily.

“Awww man” Steven said

Steven bent down and began to pick them up again one by one “ This’ll take forever” he complained.

Vidalia called from downstairs “Onion, Time to go”

Onion looked over at Steven and nodded. 

“It’s alright Onion, I had fun” Steven said struggling to reach a capsule that rolled under his bed. He’d ask Garnet to reach it later.

“Don’t forget this” Steven said placing the Ranger Gal capsule back into Onion’s hand.

Onion ran downstairs and back to the safety of his mother.

Steven waved to them from the stairs.

Today had been a lot of fun.

He cleared a space among the endless Dave Guys and switched the TV back on.

The new Crying Breakfast Friends was about to start.


	4. Like Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl ponders. 
> 
> A drabble based on elements of "Historical Friction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult one to write. I enjoyed the episode, but it didn't inspire anything in me like the others have. I think this turned out alright though and its fun to get in a character's head. Please comment.

Pearl sat motionless on the couch. Her eyes fixed intently on the ceiling, but her gaze was glassy and vacant. The lonely vigil of night had passed into the warm glow of morning and she’d receded uncomfortably into the cheap furnishing. She sat up freeing herself from the couch and experimentally stretched her stiff limbs. She hadn’t intended to rest for quite so long.

Garnet still wasn’t talking to her and Peridot was still loose. Pearl had traipsed from warp pad to warp pad subjecting every area to her systematic approach. She was convinced, Find Peridot and Garnet would forgive her. She had to. Pearl was beginning to lose hope. She’d been meticulous, ruthless even, and she still hadn’t seen even the slightest indication of Peridot. 

Pearl sighed. She leant forward, head cradled in her hands. It really was harder without Garnet. Garnet served to narrow the net and then Pearl could sift through the remains. She was reminded of the human expression about needles and haystacks. This hadn’t been the first attempt and each time she’d slunk back to her room and paced. The rhythmic sound of her measured step served to put her at ease. 

When the pacing got too much she’d spar with the Holo-Pearls. How many had she defeated now? 100s 100s Truthfully it didn’t matter she was long past counting. 

The arena rang out with the clash and counter clash, the careful practised dance of swords. Pearl’s motions were clean and clinical but her shoulders were heavy and each breath drew sharp painful gasps. The constant training had forced the difficulty further and further up and Pearl worried where it would end.

Far from a natural fighter, she’d adapted readily for Rose’s sake. It felt good to be useful, She’d been Rose’s knight and now she carried her banner. The Crystal Gems and all they stood for lived on in her, in all of them and it would do again. She was sure of it, It had to right?

It meant too much to all of them to forsake over an argument, Garnet wouldn’t let Rose’s legacy and the lives of her comrades falter over a grudge? At least Pearl hoped she wouldn’t. 

When this thinking got too much and Pearl had worn a fresh groove into the arena floor, She’d retire to her room and fix things. Pearl was good at fixing things, She understood Gem tech, The room sparkled faultlessly and the shimmering fountains gave the room an almost ethereal glow.

Where once there had been broken and discarded tech, things that were too difficult or inefficient to fix, there now sat row upon row of repaired tech.Pearl looked over the rows, proud but disappointed, there was nothing left to fix and after Amethyst had caught her sneaking in to fix her things, There might never be again.

She looked up at the fountains, There was one thing left to fix, but Pearl wasn’t sure how. Amethyst had tried her best to help, but ultimately this was something she must fix alone.

Pearl exited the temple and resolved to wait for Garnet’s return in sight of the warp-pad. That way she couldn’t escape or avoid it. It would hardly be a surprise though, Garnet was never surprised. Almost never surprised. Her mind recalled the events at the communications hub. Perhaps that was why she’d taken it so badly?

Pearl returned to her place on the couch. There just might be a solution. Yes this was definitely it. She allowed herself a smile.

She hadn’t the future vision of Garnet, but her systematic approach would yield results given time. She perched herself on the edge of the couch and considered the possibilities.Peridot was a singular gem on an unfamiliar world, her allies were scattered and her command cut-off. The best approach would be to wait, rethink and reconsider. Based on this there were only so many possible outcomes. Pearl allowed herself to focus, The couch, the beach, everything but the mission faded out around her. Pearl sat statuesque and oblivious. 

This continued for many hours

The door swung open and Pearl was forcibly reminded of reality. Steven walked in, clutching something in his hand. Pearl looked over to him. She always had time for Steven.


	5. Peri-bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot attempts to repair and recover after the events of Friend Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had fun this stevenbomb. 
> 
> Here's the final drabble. 
> 
> I think I might edit and improve these now the week is over.

Peri-bot

Peridot recovers and plans the demise of the Crystal Clods

Peridot reached ahead and yanked more vines out out of the way. She was deep in the dense undergrowth and had barely covered any ground. Her copter had taken more damage than she realised and any attempt to start it simply sputtered and whined pathetically. To make matters worse Steven and the Crystal Clods had cost her a foot and now she walked carefully, unsteadily, The floor was uneven and strewn with tree roots. Every step took careful and deliberate effort. The thick canopy blocked most of the light and so Peridot stumbled blindly through the jungle.

Thorns and vines hung down from the trees and her visor was covered in endless tiny scratches. Peridot was not having a good day. Reluctantly she’d been forced to abandon warp-pads and traverse on foot. The Steven had hinted at a secret tracker and though she couldn’t be sure, She was in no state to fight the Gems again.

Peridot slumped in the shade of an old tree and considered her options. The Kindergarten was too far away to reach by foot and with the Warp pads compromised and her battle-worn state she couldn’t make it much further. The Gems must know this too. Every moment spent was another moment the Gems spent catching up. They could be around any corner and at any moment. Peridot slumped even further in despondence. The ground was cold and wet, but Peridot sat knees up to her chest.

The panel on her arm opened with a puff of smoke and the groaning of gears. Peridot attempted once more to activate the copter. The motors whirred and sputtered and finally died with a shriek. It wasn’t the Gems that had done it Peridot determined. The copter had been performing perfectly, In a few moments she’d have been away and free to scheme their demise. She wasn’t used to her missing foot and had caught the other in a stray vine. The copter was designed for maximum efficiency and while it’s blades were able to free her from the vines grasp, the sudden drop and resulting crash into the undergrowth had mangled them beyond repair.

Peridot stood up with some difficulty. The ground here was wet and her foot sunk easily into it. Steadying herself with her hands she made her way to another abandoned colony-ship. As she moved further and further inside the wild and unruly jungle gave way to cold and lonely metal. With each step her dependance on the walls to steady her increased and finally she collapsed against a now useless control panel and allowed the day’s exhaustion to take her.

The wind howled through the decrepit ship and the slightest motion caused the ship to erupt with loud metal clanging. Peridot dimmed her visor and hugged tightly against the wall. She was alone and she was afraid. She looked nervously, vigilantly back the way she came, hoping that nobody would see her. She continued her attempts to repair her copter, but it was futile. She could just see down the corridor let alone conduct intricate repairs.

She shuddered with every shadow.

Eventually, Peridot forced herself up yet again and continued deeper into the ship. This area had suffered little damage and if it weren’t for the plants that spiralled and snaked their way around the consoles. It could almost have been usable. The sun burst through several damaged bulk-heads and the room was lit handsomely. Peridot was glad of it. She could finally set about repairs and then she’d have her revenge. Her gleeful cackles echoed off the empty walls and Peridot stopped for a moment in fright.

No footsteps followed and she was sure was alone.

She looked intently at the consoles before her and sighed with frustration “Useless, Useless, Stupid” she muttered under her breath. “ How am I supposed to do anything with all this Junk” She kicked the central console angrily. Her attempt to catch herself happened too late and she slammed into it. The force reverberated through the entire ship and she heard the sound of rusted bolts bursting free and a small panel fell somewhere in the ship’s many corridors.

She forced herself to look again, She might be able to fix the copter’s internals with some of the parts from this console. Over time, they’d break under the strain and they’d be nowhere near as efficient, but if it meant she could get out of this infernal jungle and off this disgusting back-water she’d make do.

Peridot pried the console open with some difficulty and began to rummage inside the mechanisms of the ship. It was difficult work, she wasn’t familiar with this outdated nonsense.

Sirens and buzzers sounded impotently, The ship was taking heavy damage and its systems were compromised. Peridot slammed the console with her fist and the buzzers were silenced. Nobody was coming.

It took a few attempts, but soon the copter began to buzz and purr contently. Peridot stood triumphantly. “ Nothing to it” She bragged to the empty air. 

Her step was different now, she practically bounded down the corridors and out into the jungle air. The silence was broken by the low hum of her copter and Peridot ascended gracefully into the air, free of the jungle forever.

She plotted her course as she went. It was risky, but unavoidable. She’d fly over the warps and then warp straight to the Kindergarten. The Gems would know soon enough, but the tech there could repair her foot and then she’d take the fight to them.

The journey passed in no time, Peridot bobbed gently along like a leaf in the breeze and she thought of all the ways she’d get those Crystal Clods. 

Her laughter was interrupted by the coughing, hacking sound of the copter and Peridot began to descend much less gracefully towards the warp-pad. She covered her visor with her free hand and prepared for another unpleasant landing.


End file.
